Trusting Soliloquies
by Grey Marauder
Summary: Yami and Tea begin their relationship, and everything is wonderful. But can this happiness last? I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor do I take claim to any of these characters.
1. Thoughts of Dusk

Tea stood on the porch, watching as the dusk melted into the stars. The faint tinges of orange could still be seen, but were soon distinguished, as the cool night air was welcomed home by a luminous moon. Hands clasped together, head slightly tilted to the side, she wondered what the world would look like through the eyes of a god. Whether it would be a wondrous sight, the dusk's final parting gift before it was whisked away. She wasn't even sure if she believed in such things.

"The evening tends to listen, if you return the favour," said a quiet voice behind her. Tea wasn't startled, because a voice like that could never strike fear into the heart of anyone. No, not his voice.

"I think I'll pass on the soliloquy, but you go right ahead. I will not lie to you by saying it wouldn't be entertaining."

Yami carefully side-stepped her remark, and replied coolly, "I think I'll pass as well. After all, one cannot receive grave tidings if one has not received an answer."

Tea pondered his response for a while, but the use of his own primitive dialect soon put a smile on her face, despite her best efforts to dispel it.

"I haven't seen you for a while," Tea murmured ruefully. "Are you alright?"

"I've been better," Yami sighed. "It's not easy. Telling someone what they mean to you."

He turned to look at her, and in his vibrant violet eyes, Tea could see something more. Something that wasn't the way a friend looks at another, but the way a poorly-treated servitor gazes upon the dove, upon it's wings; pure white, impenetrable, and thinks only of how he longs to fly away.

"Those are not your eyes," she whispered, looking away. Yami could not keep his confusion from displaying clearly on his face.

"What do you mean?" He asked curiously.

"You have never looked at me like that-" she stopped herself and did a double take. "-You _will _never look at me like that. I have accepted that. You don't have to pretend. I won't-" Tea's voice cracked.

"I'm not pretending," Yami cut her off. He clasped her arm, not forcefully, but quite gently. He took it as a good sign that she didn't pull away. His next words burst forth in a rush, and Tea listened intently, looking for the slightest lift of his voice, or the slightest movement his gaze made that wasn't near her eyes. She was looking for a sign that this was just a joke, played by a man who would never need her anyway.

"Many dawns ago I met a lady. She was beautiful beyond imagination, and her eyes reminded me of a summer sky; an endless entity, tarnished only by the sunlight. She was a lady that made me feel so happy just to be around. I didn't need her to notice me, I wasn't searching for any kind of dramatic love scene, in which both parties announce their love for one another, because to me I was something that just lingered in the air, not to be watched, but just to watch. Seeing her was enough. That lady is you, Tea."

Tea analysed Yami's voice in silence. There was definitely sincerity, but there was a sadness, the same sadness Tea felt when she had thought Yami would never love her the way she did him. But no matter how sceptical she may have been when he first stepped onto the porch, she could not deny the fact that, the way the servitor looked at the dove was the perfect analogy for the way she looked at Yami.

"Well, you got your dramatic love scene," Tea murmured, smiling weakly as the force of his words hit her over and over again. He loved her; he really did. Yami, who seemed to have been holding his breath for a seemingly impossible amount of time, exhaled in relief and gave her a dazzling smile. Tears sprang into her eyes as she took his hand and placed her forehead against his.

"You have new eyes," she whispered, before pulling him into a kiss, which he returned with all his heart. When they broke apart, he chuckled before saying, his voice interwoven with mock dread and what seemed to be sincere worry, "Now we just have to tell the others."


	2. Violet Eyes and an Apology

The next morning, Yami was awoken by piercing shards of soft light filtering through the blinds. The night before flitted through his mind, and half of him was sure that it was all a dream. The other half, who's intel was vague and rather foggy, took up a different front. His heart seemed to ache slightly, as he realised just how much he hoped that that softer side of himself was right, and how only now did he notice how fragile it was. If it were to be destroyed, how much would he have to sacrifice to rebuild it? Days? Maybe even years? He did not know.

All through breakfast, Yami remained distant, caught in a reverie built with thoughts of dusk and a warmth so lovely, that made him feel so safe, and that wasn't his own.

It was only when Yugi acknowledged aloud Yami's absence the previous night, that he was forced to return to the world.

"You weren't here last night," said Yugi, clearly ready to chastise. Yami flinched at his mild rebuke, but forced himself to stay sharp. He wasn't sure, that is, if last night was in fact a memory, whether Tea would rather be with him when they told the others. Deciding to play it safe, he replied indifferently, "Yes. I was engaged in affairs of a rather demanding nature. I apologise for my incivility."

Yugi's face softened slightly, and his eyebrows untangled themselves. Yami felt a pang about lying to him. His guilt was well-deserved. How indecent he was, lying to his best-friend.

"I just worry, you know." Yugi murmured quietly.

"Need I remind you that you are younger than I am? Isn't that my job?" Yami replied with a smile. Yugi shrugged. "They say the younger, in some cases, are the most responsible."

"You are wise," muttered Yami. Oh, Yugi didn't know just how wise he was.

Their trip to school was rather enjoyable, mostly because Yami was able to use the simple outdoor distractions as means to distance himself once more. He had decided that, due to his previously undiscovered tendency to open doors that would have done more good locked tight, at least until they all met up with Tea, he wouldn't utter a word. The car was moving fast enough for the wind to scrape up a loud choir, but he put the radio on for good measure.

To Yami's relief and dismay, as they approached the school building, he saw Duke, Tristan, Serenity and Tea, closely followed by Joey and Mai, the latter of whom also seemed to be engaging in affairs of a rather disabling nature. When they pulled up, and Yami had silenced the sleek purr of the engine, he grinned to himself as he heard Yugi's sudden, and rather awkwardly concealed, intake of breath.

They both got out of the car and started greeting the others, Yami nonchalantly, showing a rather exaggerated enthusiasm when Tristan announced they were going out that night, and a levelled amount of amusement when Joey and Mai broke apart, flushed in the face, apparently only just noticing their arrival. However, after a few minutes of polite conversation, Yami turned to Tea, took her by the hand, muttered a hasty "we'll be right back" to the others and began pulling her up to the school building. He found a rather dishevelled looking bench near the art block and they both sat down.

"First of all," Yami began, blushing slightly as Tea smiled at him, slightly flustered but looking as beautiful as ever, "Last night actually happened, didn't it?"

Tea chuckled and place the side of her hand to his cheek. He smiled into it.

"Of course it did."

With those four words, Yami's feelings of doubt were erased, to be replaced by a happiness so intense, a complacency so wholesome, that he gave her a dazzling smile.

"Secondly, we do need to tell the others." Tea's hand fell onto her lap and she sighed.

"I know, and I was up all night thinking of ways to do it," Yami looked up hopefully, "But I have nothing." He sighed as well.

"Neither do I. I say we just walk up to them. No need to make this a more complicated situation, that it, much more complicated than it already is."

She nodded and they both stood up, and took one more deep look into each others eyes. This last moment gave both Yami and Tea more consolation than words ever could have. Yami took her hand once more and they began walking slowly back towards their friends. Each step they took felt like a feeble attempt to prolong the inevitable, but their efforts were wasted. Soon enough, too soon, seven pairs of curious eyes fell upon them, all of which narrowed as they found Yami and Tea's entwined fingers and analysed their looks of hope and their lips, which were pulled up into guilty smiles. It dawned on everyone exactly what was happening and, all at once, they burst into questions. Mai and Serenity were beaming and clutching their hearts and Joey, Tristan and Duke patted Yami on the back, laughing. Yami, although relieved at their acceptance, searched for Yugi's pair, much like his own, of violet eyes. He found them almost at once, and was not surprised to find them trained on him, narrowed, but not in an accusatory fashion. It was almost disbelief. Yami tried to put everything he could into his gaze; that he was sorry he had lied to him, the guilt he felt for not coming to him first, for asking him, as he had been unsure of his feelings for Tea. He tried to put all these feelings in his heart, also, as even though they were no longer, Yugi and himself had been linked in the past. They still shared this bond, and on occasion, Yami could feel what Yugi felt if Yugi's feelings were intense enough. Maybe, at this moment, Yugi was receiving all the things he couldn't say.

He was.

The violet eyes softened, and grew lighter. Silence between two people was exchanged, before Yugi's face was lit by his typically youthful smile, as though to say, 'go for it!'.

Yami's heart swelled, his smile turned into a grin, into which he poured his gratitude, and which he gave to everyone.

Tea let go of his hand, gave him a light kiss on the cheek, and when to speak with Mai and Serenity. Yami walked over and pulled Yugi into a brotherly hug, while Joey, Tristan and Duke persisted in chanting and guffawing at Yami's look of playful annoyance.

"Anyway," said Tristan, when the celebrations had died down and they were walking to class, having parted with the girls and Yugi.

"We were all planning on eating in tonight, maybe watching some movies. Are you in?"

Yami nodded.

He had never felt as happy as he did right now, remembering the feel of Tea's hand in his, the smiles thrown back and forth throughout the group and the look on Yugi's face, the face of whom he had been dreading, because it was his acceptance that mattered to him most of all.

* * *

The first two chapters, I know, were not the most exciting. I assure you however, that it will get more interesting. There will definitely be a lot more dialogue, and more Tea/Yami cute moments, and there will actually be a plot, haha. Anyway, I hope you enjoy my writing, and remember to R&R- the latter of which if you deem it worthy. Thank you!

P.S. I may not be able to get the next chapter up straight away, as I do have exams coming up and I am ill-prepared.


End file.
